Sweet Nightmare
by RogueWarrior869
Summary: Eventual BrooklynFemKai. For awhile now, Kai has been having the same nightmare every night. As things from her nightmare slowly turn into reality, will Brooklyn be able to save her in time? Or, is she fated to die from an enemy she doesn't know?


Document Opened: 01/17/2011, 05:20am.

Authors Note:  
I'm working on a handul of other chapters but I wanted to get this cleared so it wouldn't be distracting.

And yep, another BrooklynFemKai.

**NO:** Character-death, non-con attempted or otherwise.

Disclaimer: Aoki Takao owns Beyblade. I own this fic.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

_The person in front of her was blurred to the point where she couldn't make out who it was, yet, there was something familiar about the person. "You've got nowhere left to hide."_

_She narrowed her crimson eyes at the form, hearing it's distorted voice. Not saying a word, she kept her eyes locked with the form and instinctively took a step back only to jerk her foot forward and out of reflex looked down quickly to find she had no land left to step back on._

_She was on the edge of a cliff and the only thing below was endless ocean and crashing waves._

_Twisted laughter made her snap her head back to see the distorted form mockingly take a slow step forward. Her heart was racing but she kept a straight face. Her options were limited and since she couldn't go backward without falling to what would easily be her death, her only choice was to try and fight the thing that was only a few feet away from her now._

_Quickly, she readied herself for when it came close enough maybe she could knock it over the ledge._

_After taking a couple of more small steps, it stopped and raised it's hand, three fingers curled in to make a gun shape. "You've got nowhere left to hide." It repeated more seriously this time. "Bang."_

_Her crimson eyes widened in pain as she was knocked backward off of the cliff by whatever had hit her. The last she saw was the distorted blurs twisted yet satisfied grin._

_Her mind was blank, not even able to scream. All she could do was close her eyes, expecting to die any second now._

_Almost in the next instant she forcibly let out a small grunt after landing on something and opened her eyes to have them widen in surprise. She was still in the air but in the arms of the proclaimed beyblading genius himself._

_His emerald eyes looked relieved and numbly she noticed his white wings.  
"Brooklyn?"_

_Not saying anything, he closed his eyes and smiled..._

Quickly sitting upright, out of reflex she put her righthand over her mouth to hold back the gasp and forced herself to focus.

After she calmed down enough, she looked over to Spencer's bed. His back was facing her and his breathing appeared low and even.

Seeing that he was still asleep, she looked over to her night-stand on the right side of the bed. Seeing the time, four thirty-three, she was annoyed by it but there was no way she was going to be able to go back to sleep. Resigning herself to another long day, she slipped out of bed and quietly walked over to the window on her side of the room.

Gently, she moved part of the small curtains aside and looked up at the bright full moon and a small handful of stars and clouds.

Meanwhile, having been awoken by Kai, Spencer remained pretending to be asleep as he heard her quietly mumble Brooklyn's name. Unable to help it, he smirked. He'd have something interesting to tell Tala in the morning.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

03/08 2011, 12:06am.  
I'm only uploading this now, in celebration of getting my glasses around 05:34-ish pm yesterday! Also, still loving my little wireless keyboard!_  
_  
This means I can write longer and get things done quicker and holy cow, my sight hasn't been this good in years! I'm _very_ happy if you can't tell.

Also, I'm learning how to use my flash program so I can make animations. I only have a mouse to work with so, yeah.

Any questions, gripes or whatever, feel free to e-mail me at RogueWarrior869 gmail . com

The Fanfiction . net messaging system doesn't like me.

I am sorry for uploading yet another story before updates but I am writing them as you read this! I promise!

And remember, if you wanna gripe at me or anything, e-mail me.

Finally, go read 10 Miles in your shoes by cherry-toxic, Your own personal hell by Chibi Zia, Back to school by FlamingIce94 and any FemKai fic by Defiant Vixen.

Done: 03/08/2011, 12:25am.


End file.
